How do you get rid of Spirit?
by Katy Rosemaire
Summary: OneShot, post-LS, Adrian's POV What Adrian thinks about his relationship with Rose


Hey guys I started to write this at about 12:20am so sorry about any mistakes!

* * *

How do you get rid of Spirit?

Alone, brooding and drunk in a loud, sweat filled moroi club at the bar wasn't unusual for Adrian Ivashov. It wasn't even unusual for him to turn down all the sleazy, heavily perfumed, scantily dressed women who had cracking caked on makeup, not since Rose. Rose. The whole reason he was alone at a bar for the first time in so long was because of her. Even with his anger he couldn't find it in himself to use another girl for a distraction. There was no way to distract himself from her. She always was like a drug to him but somehow he never noticed that she wasn't like the medicine kind. When he first met Rose he wasn't into cigarettes and alcohol for the same reason as most drunks, he used them to numb Spirit, but here he was at a bar and he was the same as the other drunks now. He was drinking and smoking to try to numb the pain that a woman caused.

Even the good memories weren't good anymore; they were tainted at the thought that he was the fool the whole time. She was never his little dhampir, she was always his Roza, even when she tried her hardest to love him; Adrian knew deep down that her heart belonged to Belikov. Even when the damn Russian was her mentor, even when he turned Strigoi, even when he pushed her away. Adrian slammed his glass on the bar countertop; earning a sharp glare from the greasy bartender. Over and over again Belikov hurt her and she stilled loved him.

Doubt had crept over Adrian more than once especially once Belikov was turned back, but Rose had sworn she wouldn't go back to him. Several weeks after Belikov was turned back she was the one who said _I realize now that it's over with him. _And she told me _But I do care about you…I think I may even love you a little. _Evidently that little love wasn't enough to stop her from cheating on him. The worst part was Adrian knew exactly when she cheated. It was her aura. He even stupidly commented on it and how bright it was and he **knew** she was with Belikov and her little Alchemist friend and the other Dragomir. She had looked uncomfortable when Adrian mentioned it and he simply put it to the fact that she didn't like other people knowing more about her than herself, but no it wasn't that, it was the fact that she had cheated on him.

Adrian waved the bartender over to fill up his glass again. Rose even had the shame to look guilty when he caught Belikov kissing her forehead and holding her hand. If it had been anyone else with her; Abe Muzar, Eddie Castile, or hell, even Mikhail Tanner, Adrian wouldn't have thought anything of it. It would have just been friends supporting each other, but it was Rose and Belikov, and they knew from their forbidden relationship that every little touch or look meant something much more.

Adrian could tell what happened imendently and really wished he hadn't been sober to see the bright glare of their auras. Seeing them without any help from Spirit would have been sickening enough, but Spirit just wanted to torture him even more, and couldn't let Adrian block the blinding pink and red sun practically coming from them.

Adrian drank glass after glass of liquor, laughingly remembering when it only took one bottle of Russian vodka to keep Spirit away. But years passed and now he was an amazing piece of proof of moroi wellness. If he had been human he wouldn't have a single piece of liver left. Or lung, he thought lighting another cigarette. But Adrian was moroi through and through and evidently couldn't be killed from the liquor or tobacco, so he sat at the bar; hating life, hating the world, hating the tipsy women next to him, hating Dimitri Belikov, hating Rose Hathaway, and most of all hating not being able to get rid of the Spirit inside of him forever.

* * *

So I've been meaning to write a story and today being my 7TH SNOW DAY this year I didn't have to worry about getting up later. I haven't had a full week of school since December! Please help keep my sanity and make me feel a little better. First fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you would just take a minute to review! Thanks, Reagan


End file.
